Can't fight it anymore
by MsPurchase
Summary: Callie decides to be honest and stop fighting what she feels. Set after "The Metropolis"
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fanfiction story! I am a Brallie shipper and since the TV show is not going the way I want to go I decided to create my own. But, this will include all the characters. All feedback is welcome. Let me know if this is something you would like to read. Please enjoy!

Callie POV

"I realized it was all in my head. Callie doesn't feel the same way about me. She doesn't love me like I love her" Brandon says to the police while looking at me.

_What have I done to Brandon? Did I really lead him own? Or am I lying to myself about how strong my feelings are for him? I mean I know I love him but I need a family. _

As he is being taken away, all I can think about is how I have ruined his life. I express my love for him, and then I tell him I slept with Wyatt to make him get over me. I have to tell him the truth. I run out to him.

"Brandon! BRANDON!" He turns to me with tears in his eyes while the cop tells me to stay back.

"It wasn't –"

"Stop Callie. You don't have to explain. Nothing you tell me will fix this. It's okay." Brandon tells me. I need to stop fighting my feelings. It's time to be honest with everyone. So I do something that I should of done a long time ago. With Lena, Stef, Tayla and everyone is watching, I close my eyes, take a deep breath and say…

"Brandon , I love you. I've loved you since the night you risked your life to help me save Jude. That look we shared in the car after Stef told us to buckle up made my heart skip a beat. And then the next night when we played together, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. It's was like two different paths coming together and perfection was the result. No one has ever gotten me the way you do. I ran away because I was afraid to let you love me. I know I want a family but I need you. You are right, what we feel only happens once in a lifetime."

"Callie..."

" Brandon I didn't sleep with Wyatt. I only said that because I thought you would hate me and stop loving me. But then you took the fall for all of this, even though it wasn't just you. But you did it all to protect me. That's when I knew letting you walk out of here without me telling you this would have been the biggest mistake of my life. I love you. No, I am in love with you. And we will get through this together."

Then I do something that even shocked me. I ran up to him and kiss him with everything in me. He can't hold me since he's handcuffed so I wrap my hands around his waist and I deepen the kiss. Then I feel someone pull us apart. It was Stef, looking at me with disappointment and anger in her eyes. I look at Brandon. He smiles at me before he is put in the back seat of the cop car and drive away.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Stef scolds at me.

"Yes I do. I finally decided to be honest with myself. I love you all and I want to be your daughter. But, I am in love with him and will never be his sister."

I run back to the dance while everyone is looking at me. Some shocked. Some disgusted. Some angry. But I don't care. I see the sad faces of Marianna and Jesus. I keep running until I make it to the bathroom.

_What did I just do? Did I just ruin everything? Why can't my life be simple? Why do I have to love him?_

But then I remember something my mom told me. She said _"Callie, you can't control who you love. Don't settle for just anyone and love with all your heart"_

My mom was right and who I love is Brandon.

Author's note:

Tell me what you think? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone who read my story and reviewed. I appreciate the kind words. My plan is to upload a chapter at least once a day. But, since everyone was so nice, I decided to go ahead and write Chapter 2. So here is goes! As always, feedback is appreciated.

Marianna POV

WHOA! What just happened? I don't think I have ever heard Callie express herself like that. I always knew in the back of my mind that there was more than a kiss that happened between Callie and Brandon but I wasn't sure. I just knew with "The Hair Model" back in town they would get back together. I am not sure how I feel about the two of them but I do know that she needs someone right now.

As I walk into the bathroom, I can hear someone sniffling in the stall. "Callie is that you?"

She opens the door with bloodshot eyes. She runs into my arms. She is crying but smiling at the same time. I am a little confused so I ask, "Callie are you okay? Why are you smiling? Do you know what you have just done? They could take you away!"

"I know what I did, Marianna. For the first time I found someone who loves me unconditionally and I him. He is my other half. If I had just admitted this a long time ago, none of this would have ever happened." Callie says with such strength but sadness in her voice.

"Wow, I never knew you guys felt that way about each other. But what about being adopted and Jude?"

"There has to be another way. We can't be brother and sister. I am sorry Marianna" Callie starts to walk out the bathroom door when no one but Tayla walks in.

Tayla POV

"Vico, what the hell? You said Callie would go back to Juvie. Not confessing her love for Brandon and especially not Brandon taking the fall for that trashy bitch" I yell at Vico, whose just sitting there with a smirk on his face.

"Hey I got my revenge. Brandon confessed and I'm out the clear. I don't care if Callie's here. I see why Brandon chose her over you. You are such a whiny brat. Get over it. Hey, maybe I should ask her out since she's single" Vico says laughing.

"Forget you, you dumb piece of…you know what, I'm about to hurt her." I run to the bathroom where I saw her head to a few minutes ago. Vico just laughs and walks off. I hope he gets what's coming to him.

I burst into the bathroom and see Callie and Marianna. " Here you are bitch. I told you to stay away from Brandon and look what you did. Now the entire class will know about Liam"

Next thing I know Callie slaps me across my right cheek. Shit that hurts. Before I return the slap she speaks.

Callie POV

As soon as I hear _Liam_ come out of Tayla's mouth, I snapped and slapped her dead in her face. She looks like she wants to come swinging back so I decide to say what needed to be said.

"Don't you DARE bring up that name up again. Liam raped me and scarred me for a long time. The only reason I am still standing is because of The Fosters. They care about me and that includes Brandon. You are the one who ruined things with him. He would still be with you if you never invaded my privacy. You drove him away all on your own. I just happened to be the one you drove him to. We love each other and not you or anyone can change that. I don't care if we have to wait until we are 18, we will have a chance. So BACK OFF!" I see Marianna smiling and Tayla shocked. I knew she was one of those girls who try and act all tough but if you stand up to them they have nothing to say. With that I walk outside to see what's going on but not before I hear Marianna say:

"Don't you think you outta pick that up?"

"What?" Tayla yells

"Your bottom Jaw!" Marianna laughs and walks off. She watches too many movies.

Lena POV

I see Callie and Marianna walk out the building. I have so many mixed emotions right now. I want Callie to be my daughter but I knew they were destined to be together. I just hoped they would grow out of it. Stef and I will have to really discuss what to do later.

"Marianna, Callie, Jesus lets go. Stef went to the police station with Brandon".

All three put their heads down and walk to the car. This is going to be a long night.

Stef POV

"Brandon you need to tell me what's going on and I don't want to hear another lie come out your mouth."

Brandon looks up at me and tells me a story I never thought would come out his mouth.

To be continued…

Author's notes:

Here is Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy. We will hear from Brandon Chapter 3. Reviews are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Brandon POV

"Brandon you need to tell me what's going on and I don't want to hear another lie come out your mouth"

I'm tired of lying about everything. I take a deep breath and let it all out "I took the key and helped Vico make fake ID's. Then Callie made me realize what I was doing was bad so I bought them all back. Vico got mad and framed Callie to get back at me"

"Why did you sell the fake ID's?" Mike asked

"To get the money back that I owed you from missing piano lessons" Before Mike could even ask the obvious question, I kerp talking. "Dani gave me the money to give back to you because the money I stole I gave to Ana so she would change her story so you wouldn't go on trial"

There was silence in the car. I looked back and forth between my mom and dad. I have never seen such disappointment in their eyes. It's a shame but all I could thing about was what Callie said to me. _Is that how she really felt or was she just saying that in the heat of the moment. _My thoughts were interrupted when my mom said:

"So not only are you sleeping with your foster sister, now you are committing felonies! Nice going Brandon. "

"I am not sleeping with her. We just love each other…"

"Oh come on Brandon. You are 16 and obviously not making the best choices. You couldn't possibly feel that way about someone you just met. " Stef spats at me.

"So is Callie good enough to be your daughter but not good enough to be my wife" _Did I just say that_ "I mean my girlfriend?" I yell at her.

"Brandon Foster….." My mom starts screaming until my dad cuts her off.

"Ok guys. This should not be out top priority. Brandon is wanted for serious charges. We can discuss Callie later"

"Brandon, you do not say one word about Ana until we figure this out. You got me?"

I keep quiet and nod my head. "No, I want to hear you say it. This is no time to play around. You can go to Juvie. So I ask again. YOU GOT ME?"

"Yeah I got you" We all get out the car and walk into the police station. No one wanted to write this up so we go in and talk to the captain. She is letting me go home tonight (Cop's kid) but a thorough investigation is happening. I just hope the Ana situation doesn't come to light. We get in the car and drive home. All I want to do is sleep but I know next on Mom's agenda is Callie and I.

Callie POV

As I sit in my room all I can think about is what's going on with Brandon. I heard Lena talk to Stef on the phone but when I ask, she doesn't tell me anything. I just want to know if he is okay. Then I hear a car pull up. I look out the window and see Stef and Brandon get out the car. Ugh here it goes!

"Callie come down here now!" I hear Lena say. I walk downstairs and I see Stef and Brandon coming in the door. I want to run up to him and hug him but Stef gives me a "don't even think about it look". Brandon and I go and sit on the couch with some distance between us while Stef and Lena stand up looking at us. Stef starts speaking

"So now I want to know what's going on between you too. No wait, no I don't. You both know what would happen if you got together. And you disobeyed us and the systems rules anyways. Callie we loved you but you can't be with Brandon. It's not right…" I can't hold it in anymore.

"Why isn't it right? No one can help who they fall in love with and I happened to fall in love with Brandon" I turn to glance at him and he is smiling. Ugh I just want to kiss him. Shoot not now get back to speaking. "He is the first person to make me feel like I'm not worthless like you told me that first night. He has done nothing but be there for me, protect me, and love me unconditionally. And I threatened to ruin all of that to have a family. But what is a family without him" I look down waiting for someone to respond.

"Callie, you are not…" Stef starts to say.

"What, I am not good enough for him?" I start to say with tears in my eyes.

"No that is not what Stef was going to say, was it _STEF_?" Lena asks Stef. She stays quiet for a minute but then speaks.

"No that's not what I want to say" I breathe a sigh of relief. "What I wanted to say was that Callie you are not worthless. You never were. But this between you two is not right. You were supposed to be ourdaughter. I can't accept this."

Lena, Brandon and I look at her, all teary eyed. I can't believe what she is saying. She just doesn't want to say that she thinks I am not worth being with her son. I shouldn't be surprised.

"Why don't we all go to bed? It's late and we can talk about this tomorrow" Lena suggests. No one says a word. Brandon and I get up and go upstairs to our bedrooms. We look at each other before we head into the rooms. Thank goodness Marianna is sleep. I lay down but I can't sleep. Thoughts are running through my head. I want to talk to him. I need to talk to him. Should I risk it? _Callie you are already in trouble and probably getting kicked out. Go for it! _I get up and tip toe across the hall. With my mom's advice in my head, I quietly walk in. It's now or never….

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Brandon POV

I'm sitting at the keyboard with my headphones on pounding the keys as hard as I can. I just want to zone out and forget this entire day, well except for Callie. I know she is in her room and it's taking everything within me to not walk to her bedroom and show her how much I love her and appreciate what she did. My thoughts are interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I 'm so startled I nearly knock the keyboard off the stand. Then I realize I'm looking into the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen.

She lets out a small giggle. "Sorry I tried to knock but you didn't hear me. I hope you don't mind that I just walked in"

"Of course not! You are the only person I want to see right now. So we need to talk. Did you mean everything you said at the dance and downstairs?"

"Yes Brandon I did. I was just too afraid to let myself believe and did everything I could to try and forget you but I can't. In my mind I kept telling myself that this was just a fling and what was important was Jude and having a family". She then took my hand and placed it on her heart. "But my heart beats faster every time I'm near you. My heart belongs to you and I can't deny that anymore. I want to make this work and without sneaking around. I want to be with you!" Her eyes start to water. She doesn't cry often so this is making me shed a few tears. I want to kiss her so bad right now but I know deep down this is not the time.

"Callie, you know I love you and as much as I want to be with you right now, I think we shouldn't be together right now" She nods and tries to run out the room but I catch her.

"Callie let me finish. What I mean is I think we should wait until we are both 18. I don't want you to have to be sent to a group home or another foster home because you are right; you do need a family,_ THIS FAMILY! _I have looked into this and you can have moms file for legal guardianship over you instead of fostering you. That way you will be out of the system and can still be living here. I can just stay at my dad's until we graduate so it will not be as awkward. Then when we both turn 18, there will be nothing stopping us" She looks at me and gives me the biggest grin I have seen from her in a long time.

"You've been doing your homework Foster!" I can't help but grin. "I can't believe you did all that for me? You are willing to wait for me?"

"Yes. I will never love anyone more that I love you. What I meant was true. What we have is a once in a lifetime thing and I want to be with you the right way"

"And I want to be with you the right way." She hugs me so tight that my circulation may be cutting off. But I don't care. This is my future wife and I know it. She then whispers something to me

"Can I have a kiss before I go to sleep? I don't want to go a year with our last kiss being so long ago." This sends shivers starting from my head all the way down to my feet. _I better make this count_. I look into her eyes as we both slowly lean in. When out lips touch, it sends a shock through the both of us. We both jump for a second but then give in. Every feeling, every emotion, all the pain, the fights, the happiness, every emotion we have ever experienced since we have met is put in this kiss. I think of the first time I spoke to her. How beautiful I thought she was. Even with her asking if I came from the 99 cent store I still thought she was so beautiful. I can't wait to be with my one true love. When we parted, we both touched our lips. I can tell she felt the same way.

"You want to talk to the moms tomorrow about what we discussed?" She says breathing heavily.

"Yeah, sounds good. I guess we should both get some sleep. I want you to stay with me but I don't think that would be wise. Things may go further than it should." Silently wishing she would stay.

"Yeah you are right. Besides, when we turn 18, it will be worth the wait" She winks and gives me a small kiss on my check. She will be the death of me.

"Good night Brandon. I love you"

"Good night Cal. I love you too" Then she walks out. I hate we can't be together but I can only imagine what the future holds.

To be continued…

Author's notes

In the spirit of the finale tonight I wanted an all Brallie chapter! This is how I would hope the show should go. They can't be together right now but they should wait till they are 18 and then nothing would be stopping them. So I was thinking that after the chapter with them discussing this with the moms I would do a jump and make this a future fic. I will include the struggle of staying away from each other as well as the other characters and how everyone is adjusting as well. If you have any ideas please let me know. Reviews, PM's are welcome as always. Thank you to all who have read this and reviewed. It makes me want to write more.


	5. Chapter 5

Well no one reviewed my last chapter but it's okay. The reviews are great but I also like the story as well. So I will keep writing. Hopefully I get reviews!

Brandon POV

The next morning I wake up with mixed emotions. I know it's the right thing that Callie and I wait but I don't know if I can stay away from her. I have to move in with my dad permanently. I will not be able to control myself around her. The only thing is my dad's girlfriend Dani is practically over there 24/7 and she makes me uncomfortable. She is a little too touchy feely for me. Anyways I get dressed and make my way downstairs. Stef, Lena and Callie are already downstairs. Callie looks up at me and gives me a quick smile. I smile at her but cut it short when I look at moms. They both glare at me with such disappointment I just want to go back upstairs. I put my head down and take the seat next to Callie.

"Brandon, you are just in time. We need to discuss what this is that's going on between you two." Stef starts off.

"Now we all know that it was more than a kiss. We want the full story and don't lie to us anymore." Lena says. Silence fills the room. I look over at Callie and she has a scared look in her eye. I take a deep breath and I start.

"You are right. It was more than a kiss. Callie and I met up a few times while she at Girls United. We kept our relationship a secret until she moved back in. We broke up the day of grandpa's funeral. But we fell in love with each other. I have loved her since the first day she came to live with us. I just didn't do anything about it because I was with Tayla still. But when we broke up I pursued her and that's how the kiss at the wedding happened."

"So why did you take back what you said about you guys loving each other when she was at the group home?" Stef angrily asks me. Callie looks at me in shock. She never knew I told them that.

"Stef, you know why. He wanted to see her at family day and we wouldn't let him come with us otherwise. You even questioned it" She says to mom. She then turns to me. "Brandon you shouldn't have lied to us."

"What did you expect? You were trying to keep us apart and it was killing me. It was bad enough she ran away. Then when she comes back, you put out a restraining order on me when all I wanted to do was make sure she was okay. I told you the truth and you punished me for it in the worst way." Tears start coming to my eyes. I see the sadness in Callie's eyes, probably about me mentioning her running away. I start to keep going but Callie starts talking.

Callie POV

It is killing me what Brandon is saying. I wish I could take it all back but I can't. It's my turn to talk.

"I am so sorry about all the trouble I have caused. All of this was never my intention. But I didn't expect to fall in love with Brandon. He was the first person who really gets me. He is the guy I always dreamed about being with but thought I was never good enough to get. He never judged me about my past and for that I am so grateful to him. But the problems I caused within the family is tearing me apart. I want to be a part of your family but I will never see Brandon as a brother. My feelings for him run too deep. So we talked and we decided that we will wait until we are 18 when I am out of the system. But then, we are going to really give us a try with or without your blessing. But we hope it is with your blessing"

Stef and Lena sit there speechless. Lena gives me a small smile that only I noticed but Stef looks conflicted.

Stef looks to Lena. She then turns to me and says. "But you are supposed to be our daughter. I can't approve of this relationship. Besides we can't adopt you if you date Brandon."

"I know. So I was thinking that instead of adopting me, you can become my legal guardian until I turn 18.I would be out of the system and still be able to stay here. Then when I turn 18 Brandon and I can be together." I turn to Brandon and he smiles at me, that smile that brings back all the butterflies in my stomach. I blush and he smiles. He knows what he does to me.

"But you will not be a Foster. We want you to be a Foster." Lena says

"Who says she won't be in the future" Brandon says grabbing my hand. This shocks them both. "She will be my wife one day. She is it for me. I am not leaving her unless she tells me too" I shake my head and smile. Stef looks like she wants to say something but Lena interjects.

"Let mom and I discuss this. Go upstairs to your room and we will let you know what we decide" Lena says. Brandon and I head upstairs.

"IN SEPARATE ROOMS" Stef yells. Yeah I knew that was coming. Brandon gives me a kiss on the check and we part ways, waiting for them to decide our fate. When I get into my room, Marianna and Jude are waiting for me. I figured they all heard the conversation. Jude looks at me with disappointment in his eyes. I can't really tell about Marianna. She looks conflicted.

Jude POV

"Callie, how could you do this again? How could you choose Brandon over your own brother? We were supposed to be adopted together. " I start to get teary eyed which causes Callie to start crying

"Um, I'll leave you two alone" Marianna says and she quickly leaves.

"Jude, I know it looks like that but I found someone that loves me and treats me the way I should. He will never hurt me the way like Liam did. He would never rape…" The word slips out Callie's mouth before she realized it. I never knew the truth.

"RAPED, LIAM RAPED YOU! Why didn't you tell me? I thought you were the reason why we got kicked out. And I told Brandon he was like Liam. I am so sorry" I run and hug her.

"Baby I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you like this. But that's what happened. And you need to apologize to Brandon. Okay?" She tells me

"I will. And I'm sorry about hating Brandon. I know he cares about you. Can I go apologize to Brandon now?" I ask her

"Yeah baby, go ahead!" I hug Callie one more time and head over to talk to Brandon.

Brandon POV

_Knock Knock Knock _

I expected Callie to be at my door but when I opened it I was surprised to see Jude.

"Hey buddy what's up?"

"Hey I want to apologize for calling you Liam when Callie left. She told me what he did to her and I shouldn't have said you were like him. I'm sorry" Jude said apologizing. I didn't expect that.

"It's okay buddy. I know you were hurt Callie left. its okay"

"Okay and I don't mind if you and Callie get together. I know you care about her. I'm happy she has you" Jude says before walking out the room. When I go to close the door I see Callie walking this way.

"Hey Cal"

"Hey. I'm sorry. I didn't know Jude compared you to Liam," She said hugging me. I kiss her forehead and rest my chin on her head.

"I know. It's okay" I looked into her beautiful eyes and got lost in there. We both started to lean in when I hear my mom call out "Brandon, Callie come down here".

"It's only been a day and we are already giving in. This is going to be a long year" She smirks at me and walks out the room. She is going to be the death of me.

To be continued….

I tried to make it longer. Hope someone reads and reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, I didn't think this would make it past chapter 2 but here is chapter 6. Thank you for all who read and review. It keeps me motivated. I never really considered myself a writer and the stories I read on here are awesome. So I am trying. Anyways here is the next chapter

Callie POV

Brandon and I walk down the stairs to see Stef and Lena waiting for us. Stef looks like she has calmed down some. I know Lena had something to do with that. We both sit down nervously with Brandon siting on one side of the couch and I on the other. Silence fills the room so I decided to speak.

"I want to apologize again for all of this. I never meant for any of it to happen. "

"We know sweetie and we understand where you are coming from. We spoke to Bill and approached him about the legal guardianship. But there is a problem." Lena sadly tells me.

"What's wrong?"

"It turns out that your birth certificate states another name as your father, not Donald Jacob but someone named Robert Quinn" My heart skips a beat. Stef and Brandon notices.

"Callie, do you know who that is?" Stef asks me

"My middle name is Quinn. I never thought anything of it. Also, I remember when I was younger a man coming to the house asking for my mom. He said his name was Rob. I remember thinking he was a family member because he looked like me. My mom told him he had to leave before my dad, well Donald gets home. She just cried when he left." It's funny how you remember things. I never thought of that until the name Robert Quinn was mentioned.

"I wonder if he knew you were his daughter" Brandon says as he moves closer to me and rubs my back. His touch relaxes me and I smile at him.

"I don't know. This is so crazy. I swear its always one step forward and two steps back" I say trying to hold it together. "What's going to happen now? I can't even get legal guardianship without having my rights signed over?" _**(Author Note: I am not sure if this is true but for my story I need it to be like that so I can go where I want with this)**_

"No honey. Unfortunately we need your biological father to sign away his rights even for us to be your guardians. But we will do all we can to figure this out. Now back to you two" Stef pauses and looks at Lena. Lena continues her thought

"Brandon you will move with your father on a permanent basis. Mike is okay with this and so is Dani since she is moving in too." I give him an evil look. He puts his head down. When he mentioned he wanted to move in with his dad he never said Dani was moving in too. I do not havea good feeling about her.

"Until the legal guardianship is complete, you two don't need to be together. If anyone finds out and reports you, they will send you away. Even when it is complete, I recommend you two wait until you are 18 like you said. You may be out the system but they do supervised visits and if they suspect anything, they can still remove you. "Lena explains.

"I understand you love each other and I am trying to be okay with this. Just be careful. We don't want you to be sent away. You are family no matter what and we love you sweetie. I still want you to be adopted but I don't want you both unhappy. That would defeat the purpose. I just hope everyone else is on board with this" As Stef was about to continue we hear Jude, Marianna and Jesus yell.

"WE ARE!" I was worried about Jude. Relief flows through my body.

"Stop ease dropping and go back to your rooms!" Stef yells at them and shaking her head which causes a chuckle from Lena. Then we hear two doors close.

"We promise we will not do anything until we are 18. We want to really give this a shot and if we have to wait a year then that's okay with us. He's worth the wait" I say looking at Brandon. He starts to blush

"And so are you!" He tells me which causes me to start blushing. I can't believe this is the one that loves me. My hears skips a beat when he gives me that look he is giving me right now, letting me know I made the right decision.

"Okay but now we need to worry about finding Robert Quinn." Stef says interrupting our gazes.

" I know where to start"

"What do you mean?" Brandon looks confused

"I'm going to meet with Donald"

To Be continued

Hope you all enjoy. I will get another one out probably tonight. I think after I go through the drama I will jump and make it a future fic when they turn 18. What do you all think? Reviews are welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

Callie POV

As I pace back and forth around the living room, I can't help but think how this meeting could go. I just have a bad feeling this will not go well. I look at Brandon who is sitting on the couch staring into space. We had a huge fight earlier and even though we made up, I can still feel the tension in the air.

_Flashback (2 hours ago)_

"_Brandon, if I want to go to my Donald's house alone I will"_

"_No Callie you are not going and especially by yourself" He yells back at me_

"_Brandon, did you forget? I already saw him by myself and he didn't do anything to me. Your mom's let him in here. What's the big deal?"_

"_The big deal is that you are asking him about a sensitive matter and he may lose his temper. What if he is drinking again and hits you? Then what?" He spats at me. _

"_Brandon you are not my father. Hell you are not even my boyfriend" I regret that the minute I say it_

"_Well whose fault is that? I'm not the one who has to try and find her father" I can't believe he just said that. I get up and storm off into my room while he calls out my name._

_(30 minutes later)_

_Knock Knock_

"_Come in"_

"_Callie I am so sorry about what I said. It was the heat of the moment and when you said the boyfriend comment I was so mad. I never meant to hurt you. I know you didn't know…"_

"_Brandon I am sorry for saying that. I was mad too but I felt you were trying to control the situation. This is something I have to do. Can you just be by my side and not fight me on this?"_

"_Yes Callie I am so sorry. I will always be there I promise." He moves to kiss me but I stop him and give him a quick hug. He looks sad but won't push me on this._

"_Thought you should know that Donald is coming over here to talk in a little over an hour. He is just getting off of work and will stop by"_

"_Okay. Do you want me to be there with you when you ask him? I will only if you want me to."_

"_No I want to talk to him alone but you can sit down in the living room with me until he comes" I compromise with him. He nods and we head downstairs._

_End of Flashback_

Brandon and I haven't said a word since we came down stairs. We both said some hurtful things and although I forgave him, I haven't forgotten. But, I can't think about that right now. All I can think about is what Donald was going to say. Next thing I know I hear the doorbell. Brandon gets up and rubs his hand on my cheek before heading upstairs. As soon as he leaves I miss his presence.

"Hey come in" I tell Donald. He gives me an awkward hug and heads over to the couch

"So how are you and Jude and everyone?" He asks me

"Umm good. Jude is about to get adopted next weekend." I tell him seeing if he catches on that I only say Jude.

"Oh that's' gr- wait a minute. Why just Jude. What happened" Here it goes

"Well, there was a problem with my adoption. Apparently, you are not listed as my father." There was silence so I kept going. "There is a man named Rober-"

"Robert Quinn" Donald says finishing the name to my surprise. I can't believe he knows. I silently wished he didn't know who this was. This makes me angry

"So all this time you made me believe you was my father but you weren't. How could you?" By this time I am pacing the floor like I did before he was here. Next thing I know Brandon runs down the stairs, hearing me yell.

"Callie are you okay" He is so protective of me. How can I stay mad at him?

"Yes I am. Thanks. Could you go back upstairs? I'll explain later" I say to him. He nods at me and turns around, giving Donald an evil look like "_You better not hurt her_" before he disappears upstairs. I will have to properly thank him later.

"Is that your foster brother? He seems like he really cares about you" He tells me and I blush.

"Yes he is. But can we get back to Robert Quinn. I calm down and sit across from him as he begins to speak"

"Robert Quinn is my former step-brother. My mom married his dad when we were both 16. When I met your mom, we were in high school and instantly fell in love. She would come by the house all the time and sometimes spend the night with us. She became very close to everyone, including Robert. When we turned 18, my drinking problem started and I went away to jail for 6 months for drunk driving. It seems when I was locked up Robert and Coleen became very close and they slept together. Before I got out, he went off to the service. It turns out she didn't tell him she was pregnant before he left, probably because he wouldn't of left if he did know and all he talked about was going into the service. When I got out, she told me everything as well as she was pregnant. I told her we could raise you as I was her father but she said no; that she loved him and would wait for him. When you were born, she put his name on the birth certificate. They lost contact with each other. He stopped writing her and she didn't know if he was dead or alive. My mom and his dad were divorced by the time I got out of jail and I never heard from them again. So, we ended up getting back together when you were almost 2 and we just gave you the last name Jacob. A few years later Jude was born and we were a happy family. Well until …" I don't know what to say right now. So my biological father could still be alive and doesn't know I exist.

"Why didn't mom tell me?" I ask him with tears in my eyes

"Because I asked her not to, I was the only father you knew and I didn't want to confuse you. We agreed to tell you on your 18th birthday when you were old enough to understand why we did what we did. I always felt she didn't love me as much as him. She would bring him up in random conversations, upsetting me. It's one of the reasons that triggered my drinking" he say while looking ashamed.

"Thank you Donald for telling me this but I just need some time. Could you please leave?"

"Callie"

"Please leave" I barely say through the tears. He nods and tries to hug me but I take a step back. He looks down and walks out the door. As soon as the door closes I run up to Brandon's room. He is sitting on the edge of his bed with his head down. I run and hug him. Startling him, we both fall on the bed.

"Callie, what happened? Please talk to me" He asks me nervously

"Please Brandon, just hold me right now. I will explain it all to you later but please baby, just hold me"

"Okay sweetheart" He wraps his arms around my shoulder as I rest my head into the crook of his neck, my arm around his waist. He then turns to face me and wraps his other arm around me. I instantly start to relax.

"I love you Cal" he whispers to me, kissing my on my forehead letting it linger

" I love you too B! More than you know" I then instantly fall asleep. I will deal with all of this tomorrow. But now, I just want to feel safe and be in the arms of the one I love.

To be continued…

Hope you enjoy. I have seen so many people explain who Donald is and I wish I thought of it sooner… . So I decided to create another backstory. Hope it was okay. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay…Mid-terms! Hope you all enjoy. As always, please review.

Callie POV

I wake up the next morning after an emotional night. I stayed with Brandon until about 4 in the morning. I got up and went into my room so the moms wouldn't catch us. Although they know about Brandon and me, they are still trying to accept and I don't want to do anything to let them know we can't be trusted. I immediately start to do some searching online to see if I can find Robert Quinn. No such luck. _What do I do?_ _This man, who may be dead or alive, doesn't even know I exist. What if he doesn't want to talk to me or even know me? I want him to sign over his rights so I can stay with the Fosters but what if he is too eager to sign them over._ I guess I start to dose off because next thing I know, I hear Marianna calling my name.

"Callie, wake up. Moms said it's time for breakfast"

I get up and head downstairs where everyone is already eating and talking. I take my seat next to Brandon. He looks at me and mouths _Are you okay? _I nod and start attempting to eat my breakfast. I usually love bacon and eggs but my stomach is in so many knots all I could do is push the food around. I look up to see if there is any fruit left. As if on que, Brandon, noticing I don't want such a heavy meal, is handing me an apple. It's the little things like this that lets me know I have made the right decision in being with him.

"Callie, after breakfast Mom and I want to talk to you" Lena informs me. I can only think this is about my guardianship situation. I look over at Brandon, silently wishing he would be with me. He gives me the strength to be able to handle all of this.

"Brandon, if Callie wants you there then you can stay" Stef says noticing my hesitation. He looks at me and I give him a smile letting him know it's okay.

When breakfast is over, the twins and Jude head upstairs, leaving the moms, Brandon and I in the kitchen.

"So Callie, we haven't spoken to you since you spoke with your dad… I mean Donald. Did he give you any information about Robert Quinn" Stef says not beating around the bush

"Well, it turns out he is Donald's ex- step-brother. Him and my mom fell in love when my Donald went to jail. They had sex. He went off to the service, lost contact with everyone. He may be dead or alive and doesn't know about me. That pretty much sums it up" I giggle which causes everyone to look at me strangely. It was either laugh or cry and I am tired of crying. Silence fills the air for it seems like forever.

"Sweetie, we will figure something out. You know I am a cop. I have some PI friends that may be able to help find him." Stef tries reassuring me

"Well what if Bill decides since there is a problem with the guardianship and I am not getting adopted, he will come and remove me since he knows about Brandon and I" I don't know why this thought never crossed my mind before.

"Sweetie we didn't tell Bill the reason you didn't want to be adopted. He doesn't know about you two and we plan to keep it that way. That's why we stressed that nothing can happen until you are 18 and/or the guardianship goes through." I am in shock. I can't believe they didn't tell him. They must really love me and are accepting us.

"I just knew Bill knew. Thank you so much. Believe me; we are going to be on our best behavior. Hell, we both will probably turn 18 before all of this is taken care of. Then I wouldn't even need to meet him" _Who are you kidding? You know you want to._

"Honey, why don't we let them be together but only under this roof?" Lena says out of the blue. "No one will find out and as long as they act brotherly and sisterly like in public, then what's the problem?" Before I can speak, Brandon starts talking

"Moms, I am in love with Callie. She is the most beautiful person I have ever had the privilege of meeting. I don't want to have to hide my love for her because one day after college, she will be my wife and the mother of my children. I know you all think I might be crazy but when you know, you know. The feeling I have when I am just in her presence is something I know I will never feel again. Even if she didn't want to be with me, I would have to settle for second best because she is the one." He looks at me. "As much as I want to be with you right now, I am willing to wait until all of this is taken care of and we do it the right way, like we deserve. If that's okay with you, Callie?"

"Oh my gosh! My son is so grown up" Stef says in tears

"I know. That was beautiful;" Lena expresses also in tears.

I look at him and I can't help it. I grab him and kiss him in front of moms. His hands wrap around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck. Aware of my surroundings, I pull away before it gets too intense. I look into his beautiful eyes. "Brandon, I love you so much and I appreciate you putting your feelings aside until we can really be together. But, I couldn't help myself; I had to kiss you again. I can't believe with all the bad things that happened in my life, I was able to meet not only my family but the person I can't live without. I am so in love with you and will be counting the days until we can be together" I give him one big hug before pulling away. By this time all four of us are in tears. Then we hear the doorbell ring, surprising us all.

"I'll get it" We hear Marianna says running down the stairs, knowing she was ease dropping the entire time.

"Umm, Callie, it's for you" She yells to me. I get up and walk to the door to see Donald with another man beside him. I know who it is instantly before Donald starts talking

"Callie, this is Robert Quinn, your father"

To be continued….

This was a fluff chapter but I wanted Donald to do something good for Callie and bring Robert to her. Hope you all enjoy and please review.


	9. Chapter 9

This has been updated. I accidently talked about adoption but it should be guardianship. Stories mixed up. Thank you MusicLikesMe for pointing that out. I have changed it.

Callie POV

If anyone would of asked me where I see myself in the future, I would of told them it would be abusive foster home after abusive foster home until I turned 18. If anyone would of told me I would be sitting on a couch in my boyfriend's/brother's family home with the man who I thought was my father and the man I never knew existed who turned out to be my biological father sitting across from me, I would of told them they were crazy. But here I am, sitting in front of these two men who hold my future in the palm of their hands. Well I can't say both of them, just one.

"Well is anyone going to start talking" I say harshly to both of them. I can see that Donald is taken back by my tone but Robert just continues to look at me.

"Callie, I don't know what to say. I loved your mother but all I wanted to do was go into the service to follow in my father's footsteps. To be honest with you, your mom wrote me when I was deployed telling me she was pregnant with you. When I read that, I wasn't ready to be a father and I knew it was a mistake that we had sex. So I never wrote her back. I never wrote any of family in hopes Colleen would just say Donald was your father. She loved him and we betrayed him when he went to jail. By the time I got out, Donald and I's parents were divorced and I had no idea where any of you were. By the time I got some information on you, Colleen was dead and Donald was in jail. I looked into getting custody of you but Donald wouldn't sign over his parental rights and that meant taking you away from Jude. So I never filed the papers for your guardianship. " Robert starts tearing up. "Callie, not being there for you was the biggest mistake of my life and I am so sorry I was so selfish back them. But I am here now and would like to try and make it work. I want to be the father you deserve" This is when I start to cry.

"How can you come back after all these years and want to be my father? How did Donald even find you?"

"Callie, I have known where Robert has been this entire time. When I got out of jail and tracked you down, I also found him. I didn't want him to ruin your adoption so I kept a close eye on him just to make sure he wouldn't contact you if he found out I signed over my parental rights. I should of told you then but I never thought this would come out in court. I am so sorry for all the pain I have caused." Donald says to me. I am numb. I don't know what to think anymore. Robert never wanted me at first and now he does. And Donald knew all along and didn't tell me. Honestly all I want is Brandon to hold me and tell me it will be okay. I just want to walk away from them both and be with someone who would always want me and would never hurt me. But I know I need to deal with this.

"Callie please give me the chance to be a father to you. I know I have no right to ask but you are my daughter and I want to get to know you. I swear if you don't want me to be around I will sign over my parental rights so they can be your guardians. But please give me a chance." Robert says to me. I look and him, this man who I now realize is my splitting image, plead to get to know me. Part of me wants to say yes but then the other part of me feels I am betraying Stef and Lena just by entertaining the thought. They have done everything for me and this is how I repay them.

"I need to think about all of this and talk to my mom's about it" I tell him to see if I will get some type of a reaction out of him.

"_Your mom's? _I understand. I heard they are great people and I see they have taken care of you and Jude. I am grateful you found such a great family. I do feel guilty asking you to give me a chance but I want to know my daughter and I want you to know me and my family."

"Family? You are married?" I ask him. So he has another family now. Why didn't he want me and mom.

"Well my wife passed away from cancer a few years back so it's just me and your sister Bailee. She is 12. I had her when I was deployed and her mom and I stayed in contact. When I got out, I found out she had cancer so we got married. Bailee is a great kid but she has had a rough time since her mom passed. I think you two would really get along."

"So you really want me. You just want me to help _**your **_daughter."

"No Callie. I want to know you. I want you to get to know us both. Please Callie"

"Okay I need to think about all of this. Please just give me some time." I am sick right now. My head feels like it wants to explode and my heart is broken. I feel like my entire life was a lie. And not I have a younger sister who I want to hate but feel bad that she kind of went through the same thing with losing her mom. It makes me want to help her like I did Jude.

"Ok. But here is my number. Please call me anytime." Robert writes his number down and hands it to me. He then gives me an awkward hug. It looks like he is trying not to cry. "I love you Callie" He says and then he walks out the door.

"I love you too Callie. I am sorry again" Donald says and with that I am left alone to process everything that has happened. I hear footsteps come downstairs. I turn to see Brandon, Lena, Stef and Jude staring at me. I know they heard everything. I want to talk but I can't. All I can do is cry. All four of them run to me and hold me. I look at Brandon and he tries to tell me with his eyes it will all be okay. I just close my eyes and cry harder.

"I'm sorry I need a minute. Please" They let me go and I walk out to the backyard. What do I do? Should I leave the family that I feel the safest with to try and get to know my biological father and half-sister. Or should I forget all of this and proceed with the guardianship. But then I will never know my sister who for some reason I have an attachment to and I have never met her. But then if I move in with my dad, I could be with Brandon now. But, he would tell me he's not a factor. He would tell me to do what is best for me. But I'm barely 17. How do I know what's best for me? I know I need a family but the question is, which one?

Author's notes:

Sorry for the delay. I hope everyone will enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think Callie should do?


	10. Chapter 10

Callie POV

Over the next couple of days, I have been thinking about everything from the guardianship, Brandon, Stef and Lena, Robert to my little sister Bailee. What I know for sure is that I want to get to know Robert and Bailee. Although Robert didn't want me in the beginning, I feel he deserves another chance. I mean look at me, The Fosters have given me another chance to have a family. Although Stef and Lena are saying they are happy for me, I feel that they worry if I even want to go through the guardianship anymore. I love them but knowing that Robert is here makes me second guess it. If I live with Robert, Lena and Stef wouldn't have to take care of me and I can be with Brandon now instead of waiting. They all have been giving me my space to think of things, especially Brandon. He told me that he didn't want to hinder my decision in anyway. Does he know by being so understanding and sweet, it makes me want to be with him now? So I called everyone over today and let them know what I want to do. This will also be the first time I meet Bailee. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear the doorbell.

"Callie, Robert and Bailee are here" I hear Lena yell to me.

"Coming!" I take a deep breath and walk downstairs. When I get to the bottom, I see this dark haired girl with big brown eyes. She looks exactly like me except her skin is a little tanner than me. She is gorgeous. She has on this pretty pink dress and light makeup. I know Marianna would have a field day with her. I walk over to them both.

"Hello Robert. And you must be Bailee. I am your sister Callie" I say to her. She looks at me up and down.

"Don't you mean half-sister? I don't see it" She tells me with this little attitude. Great I have a brat for a little sister.

"Bailee! I am sorry Callie. She is a little upset with me that I never told her about you" He tries to explain

"Yes I'm upset. I mean I think I am an only child all this time and now you just happen to bring up the fact that hey you had a fling with your step-brothers girlfriend, got her pregnant, and then just left. And now you want us to "BOND". I mean what the hell" Bailee yells before walking out the door. Donald stands there shocked and disappointed while Lena and Stef stay quiet. Donald turns to get her when I stop him.

"Here let me" I tell them before I run off after her.

Bailee POV

Dad has got to be kidding me. How does he expect us to just be close after not knowing she existed? He just wants Callie to live with us so he can have a live-in babysitter so he can run off and drink like he always does. I am not stupid. Maybe if I act like I hate her, she won't like me. I want to get to know her but I want to save her from the crap I pull up with. I start walking on the beach when I get this feeling to turn around. When I do I see Callie running up to me. Crap we must be sisters if I can feel her presence.

"BAILEE, WAIT UP" Callie yells to me. I sit down so she can catch up. She sits next to me. It is quiet for a while. I don't know what to say to her and I can imagine she's as clueless as I am on how to handle this. So I decide to start.

"What do you want _**sis?**_" I tell her sarcastically.

"Look I know you are pissed. So am I. I never knew you or Robert existed. I know this is crazy but give me a chance." She tells me. I want to say yes but I keep up my attitude.

"Why, so you can just come live with us and we will be a big happy family. Don't you have a family? Why do you want mine too?" She looks down and I feel horrible about what I told her. I look away trying not to show the sad expression I know is on my face.

"Look I have been in foster care since I can remember. Although mom's and the twins are my family, they are not my biological family. All I have ever had was Jude. He is happy now since he's adopted and I am happy for him. But, I still feel like I don't belong sometimes. So when I found out who my biological father was, I wasn't that happy but when I found out I had a sister, I was ecstatic. I have another family member that I share the same blood with and I want to get to know you Bailee. I want us to be close. We have lost so many years and we can't get them back. But now I want to make up for them if you want to?" Callie says asking me. I look at her and try not to cry.

"I am sorry for being a pain. This is all new to me. But I do want to try and get to know you" I tell her. Maybe if she is around, my dad will stop drinking so much and be happy. Ever since mom died, it has been horrible. Maybe Callie can make him happy again since I obviously don't.

"Great. Let's head back to the house" I nod and get up and we both start walking.

"Hey my dad said there was another boy there that's around your age. You didn't mention him as family. What's his deal" She starts blushing hard.

"Oh, that's Brandon. We are together but not right now. He's the reason I am not getting adopted but am going with the guardianship instead. It's complicated" She tells me.

"Oh come on. I am not a baby. I see what's going on. You both love each other but you can't be boyfriend/girlfriend and sister/brother, right? Ewww."

"Yeah that about sums it up" she says looking at me. All of a sudden we both start laughing. I think I am going to like having a big sister. _Maybe I can give her some fashion tips._

When we get back to the house, everyone is waiting on us. Then I see this talk dark haired boy with green eyes that wasn't there when I first came. I nudge Callie and whisper in her ear.

"Hey is that Brandon" She looks at him and smiles

"Yeah"

"Man, I'd give up adoption too" I guess I said that too loud because Brandon looks at me and start to blush.

"So you must be Bailee. I am Brandon" He introduces himself to me and sticks his hand

"Yes you are" I tell him shaking his hand. Callie just starts laughing and then introduces me to everyone else. They all seem nice. I wouldn't mind being in this family.

Callie POV

So everyone is here and I sit them all down so I can tell them my decision.

"Okay everyone so I do want to thank you all for giving me some time to think about all of this. I had to weigh all my options but I decided that I do want to get to know Robert and Bailee more. They are my blood family. But, the Fosters are also my family so I still want them to file for guardianship over me. I know that might not make sense since I want to spend time with Robert but" I turn to Stef and Lena "You both are my moms and I don't want to lose you, or you Jesus and Marianna. So Robert, please sign the papers terminating your rights." I say to him. He looks at me with a sad look but he understands. I need some stability and who knows if Robert is even a good guy. I want to have the Fosters in my life and I don't want to jeopardize that. I then turn to Brandon. "Brandon, I know this way we will still have to wait until we are 18 but I want to be part of your family and we will have our time. I love you and that will never change." I tell him and he smiles. He is the love of my life and we will be together.

"Callie, I understand. I know you want stability. But I really want to know you and I want you and Bailee to get close." Robert tells me before signing the papers.

"I promise we will. Right Bailee?" I ask her. She gives me a big smile.

"Right"

Author's Notes:

Reviews are welcome. But don't worry. There is always drama around the corner. And Ideas are welcome. And thank you to MusicLikeMe and CarryOnLong for the suggestions. You both were right on the money. Please continue to review.


End file.
